


Love Bug

by buttercreamfrosting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, kei is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreamfrosting/pseuds/buttercreamfrosting
Summary: “You’ve been following him around like a lost puppy.”“I don’t know what you mean, Kei.”
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181
Collections: Fantasy Haikyuu





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to siopaod on Tumblr for the Fantasy Haikyuu!! Mini Exchange! It's short and silly and I hope it makes you giggle.

Akiteru feels like a child that’s been sent to the principal’s office as he sits across from his brother at their mother’s kitchen table. Kei’s got his arms crossed and is wearing an irritated scowl that Akiteru would almost find adorable if it weren’t directed right at him.

“He’s a good friend,” he tries, albeit meekly.

“You’ve been following him around like a lost puppy.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Kei.” Akiteru actually knows exactly what his little brother means. It’s almost as if he had been shot by Cupid’s arrow, with how sudden this crush on one Udai Tenma had hit him.

Kei, of course, sees right through him, as evidenced by how his eyes grow narrow. The scrutiny almost makes Akiteru flinch.

“Okay, so maybe I might be a little bit infatuated with him—”

“Just a little bit, huh?” Kei grumbles.

“—but he’s just so _cute_ , Kei.”

At this point, Akiteru can tell that Kei has resigned himself to his fate of listening to his brother gush about the man that had once crushed his dreams, given the way he rolls his eyes and begrudgingly sits back in his chair, so he continues on, thankful for actually having someone to listen to him.

* * *

Somewhere far, far away, Tanaka Saeko sharpens her arrows with a conniving grin as she contemplates her next target.


End file.
